


Please Come Back Next Summer

by Breakfastisruined



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gem Kids, Alternate Universe - Relativity Falls, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, goodbye kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakfastisruined/pseuds/Breakfastisruined
Summary: Pearl bids Ford goodbye. One-shot





	Please Come Back Next Summer

Stan and Ford Pines were walking to the bus stop with their Grauntie Mabel and Grunkle Dipper. Steven and Gems were walking with them too, to say goodbye. 

"Well the bus should be here any minute. You should all say your goodbyes." Mabel said. 

"Goodbye Grauntie Mabel!" Stan said hugging her, tears on his face. "I'm gonna miss you."

Mabel began to tear up as well. "Oh Stanley, I'm going to miss you too!" 

"Calm down Mabel," Dipper said. "You're gonna make us all cry." 

Mabel sniffed, "Right, goodbye Stan."

"Goodbye Grauntie Mabel."

Ford also went obver to hug Grauntie Mabel and she almost cried again, but Dipper kept her calm. 

"Goodbye Grunkle Dipper." Ford said and shaked his hand. 

"Goodbye Ford and remember," Dipper lifted his hair showing his birthmark. "You're not the only weird one." 

Ford nodded and went to say goodbye to the Gems. 

"Oh Garnet," Stan said. "You're so emotional." He quipped sarcastically. 

"I know." Garnet said. "I'll really miss you Stan."

"I'll miss you too Garnet."

"Good." 

Ford walked over to Pearl. He kinda-really had a big crush on her. She's smart, and brave and thought his six fingers were interesting. She's also very pretty and around his age. She had on a light blue romper that tied around her neck. 

"Well, goodbye Ford. It was fun, meeting you this summer. I really hope you'll come back next summer." 

"What about Stan?"

"He can just stay back." Pearl joked and they both laughed. 

"Well, goodbye Pearl," Ford said, then he hugged her. Ford relaxed when she hugged him back. 

They pulled back some, arms still wrapped around each other and Ford that Pearl was thinking about something, but then she let go and looked down. 

Stan and Ford finished their goodbyes and the bus came soon after. Just as Ford was on the second step he heard Pearl cry out, "Wait!"

Ford turned around and Pearl was quickly infront of his face.

"I wanted to do this since the bunker adventure."

She grabbed the sides of his face and kissed his lips. 

Ford felt time stop and his heart jump to his throat as she kissed him. Her lips were soft and warm. Her hand stroked his cheek and the other was around his shoulders. He couldn't hear anything but his own heart beat. Ford kissed her back and put his arms around her waist. 

The kiss couldn't have lasted longer then ten seconds, but it felt wonderful to both. 

Pearl was flushed, her cheeks and nose looked like they were painted blue, as did Ford but in red. 

"I had to do that before you went away. I really, really like you Ford." 

Ford felt like he could fly or sing a song he was so happy. 

"I really like you too Pearl." 

Pearl walked back to the cheers and the smiles. Ford walked into the bus with his brother. Out the windows everyone was waving and the Stan twins waved as well. 

As soon as they were gone, Stan had the biggest grin on his face. 

"Congratulations Ford! You had your first kiss, when's the wedding?!"

Ford flushed up and punched Stan in the shoulder.

"Shut up, Stanley!"

But Stan laughed and hit his brother back.


End file.
